This invention relates to remediation of earthen material.
In remediation, earthen material which is polluted, toxic, or otherwise contaminated is rendered stable, either chemically, physically, or both. The earthen material may be soil, sand, clay, or sludge. The list of contaminants is virtually endless.
Typically, when a contaminated site is to be cleaned, the contaminated earth is excavated and hauled away to an off-site processing plant. There, additives are mixed with the earthen material to neutralize it, detoxify it, or otherwise render it stable. Care must be taken in handling and transporting the contaminated material.